


Never a Normal Christmas

by rebecca_selene



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s in the wrong place at the wrong time. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Normal Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomwords100**](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/) 2011 31 Day Drabble Challenge [picture prompt 6](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/218909.html)

“Dad, don’t you know how to call?” Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes and walking to her door.

“What, I need to warn you?”

“No.” She fit the key into the doorknob. “But I could be busy or—”

She froze. Matt lay on her couch, chest bare, wearing a red vest, pants, and Santa hat. “Ho Ho…Oh!” He trailed off into a high-pitched squeak, his eyes wide.

“He has a key,” Lucy explained weakly, and she pinched the bridge of her nose as Matt scrambled around for a pillow to cover himself while John muttered something about a normal Christmas.


End file.
